Experimental Relationship
"Experimental Relationship" is an episode in the 1st season of the Ageless Series. In this episode, Pen gets a new girlfriend and Pencil is taken aback after she finds out. But what she doesn't know is that he is trying to make her jealous. Thursday, January 26, 2006 [A scream is heard] * : [asleep] Heal what has been hurt. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Bring back what once was mine. Hea- [Eraser splashes water on him, waking him up immediately] * : Kyaaa! [he punches Eraser] M-my cap! [he puts his hands on his cap] Thank G-d... * : Dude! '''What was that for!? [he punches Pen] There, now we're even! * : Sorry, it's just that I was having a bad dream about- * : I don't care. Anyways, since you were going to talk about your dream, I'm going to steal that opportunity by talking about my ''dream! How does ''that feel? * : Seriously? This is what you woke me up for? Handsome men like me need their beauty sleep, y'know. You're just wasting my time. * : Shut up. I'm getting you back for waking me up when I was having a wet wonderful dream! Geez, I didn't think that you could scream so loudly and girlishly! * : ...But I was being robbed... * : So, you know that girl that transferred to our school a few months ago? * : You were dreaming about her? Ew. * : ''WHAT? Bro, bro, bro... Bro... Rose is ''smokin' hot! * : No, that's not what I meant! I know that she's... pretty cute, but it's just a little disturbing that you're having dreams about a 16 ''year old girl. * : Oh, come on! The age gap isn't even that big! What are you gonna tell me next, ''mom? ''That I'm too old to ride a bicycle? * : [''sigh] You know what, fantasize all you want. It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed. [he lays down] * : ''back down as well ''I bet if you had a girl like that, you could make anyone jealous. ''Anyone. ''Whether it be a girl or a boy. * : Don't fantasize out loud, please. ''turns off the light ''Good night. And sweet dreams. * '''Rose: Hey, girls. * Tulip: Hi, Rose! * Tiger Lily: Yoooo! * Rose: What's up? * Tiger Lily: So brosephines, can you believe the weather? 'Cause I'm not a very big fan of it. I can't wait 'till winter ends. It's just not ''our season. * '''Tulip': I know, right? I think I've already started wilting! * Tiger Lily: But hold on tight, dudettes, because after February, they'll finally get to see us bloom! * Tulip: Yeah, and winter fashion just doesn't suit us. We're going to wilt and look ugly! Our popularity rank has gone down ever since December because we can't cope with the coldness of mother nature! [she holds up the statistics on a clipboard] ''If we don't do something, this is going to be a problem every year. But Rose is still going strong. Right, Rose? * '''Rose': [sigh] Yeah... [looks out window] * Tiger Lily: Uh, hate to ruin our current discussion, but it's obvious that Rose is concerned about something else. Care to explain, Rose? * Tulip: Yeah, during these past few days, you've been very distant. Is it us? Are we just not good enough for you? * Tiger Lily: Are we boring you or something? Omg, don't tell me that we're boring! I hate boring people, and if I'm boring, I won't be able to live with myself! * Rose: What? No, girls, that's not it. I just...uh... * Tulip: Well? * Tiger Lily: Spit it out! * Rose: If I say it, you'll get all hyper and aggressively curious, which is going to draw attention. * Tiger Lily: No, we won't! * Tulip: Promise. * Rose: Alright, fine... I've got a crush. and Tiger Lily do a high-pitched scream while jumping up and down wildly. Some people in the cafeteria stare. * Tiger Lily: Ohmagosh omagosh omagosh, who is it!? * Tulip: Yeah yeah yeah, give us the deets! facepalms. Suddenly, Tulip and Tiger Lily notice Rose and realize that they're being embarrassing. They quickly sit down. * Tulip: Oops... * Tiger Lily: Sorry. We won't do it again. Just please tell us who it is, we are dying to know. * Tulip: Yeah, and if we embarrass you again, I swear to G-d I'll break every single one of my petals. * Rose: Oh, you better. Ok guys, here's the big reveal. It's... points at the jocks table. More specifically, at Delphinium. Tulip and Tiger Lily squeal quietly.''If you thought it was going to be Pen, I don't blame you. But even if she did have a crush on Pen, she would point at the alliance's table because he'd already be a part of it at this time. I think. * '''Tulip': Oooh, good choice! So you're into the tall, dark and handsome ones, aren't you? * Tiger Lily: Honestly, I'm not so surprised. I may have seen that one coming. * Tulip: For real? * Tiger Lily: I mean, he's the only other flower that's in any ''of her classes, beside us. * '''Tulip': Sooooo, Rosie, why don't you make a move? * Rose: What? Tulip, have you ever even had a crush before? It's not that simple. In fact, dating is probably as complicated as popularity. lightbulb dings at the top of Tiger Lily's head. * Tiger Lily: Rosie, you're a genius! * Rose: First of all, stop calling me rosie. Second of all, huh? * Tiger Lily: Girlfriend, you just gave me an idea that will benefit all of us. * : Ugh, like, I'm so glad that classes are over. Our Swahili teacher just gets on my nerves. * : That's okay, Match. Utapata kawaida."You will find it normal." (Sw.) * : What? * : Never mind. * : Soio, guys- * : We're girls! * : But I'm- * : Soio, goirls, ''would you loike to go to Shōhakoku to oise the stress? * : Omg Bubble, like, yes. That is just what I, like, need right now. * : Aye, me too! Pen, wanna come with?At this point I'm not sure whether I should use Pencil's English accent. but I guess I'll try. It's my first time, so don't expect something perfect. * : Sorry, but I don't have that kind of time right now. And you're going to talk about uninteresting girl stuff Our Swahili teacher gave me extra homework for... * : Let me guess. Cheating? * : Well, yeah, but he really is the worst! * : That's one thing we can agree on. * : Well, thet's unfortunate. I guess we'll see ye tomorrow? * : Y-yeah... silence. Pen and Pencil are still standing face-to-face while Bubble and Match wait. * : Um, like, Pencil, ''it's time to go! * : Okay, okay... ''Bubble, Match, and Pencil. * : sigh ''Oh, Pencil... ''Rose. She "accidentally" bumps into Pen, dropping all of the books she was holding. * Rose: Oh my gardener, I'm so sorry! * : No, it's my fault. I was in your way. Here, let me help. bend down to pick up the same book, but they touch hands.''You know, like in those generic high school movies. * : ''hand away ''Oh, u-uh, sorry! * '''Rose': No, let me just- bump heads. * : Aaaaah, okay, how about I just pick up the heavy books and you pick up the binders? * Rose: I can pick up heavy things too, you know! Why do you think I was carrying them in the first pla- suddenly looks behind her. Tulip and Tiger Lily are behind a corner, shaking their heads. * Rose: Buuuuut if you insist, I'll let you handle it. up binders ''I appreciate your kindness. Thanks. * : Oh, it's no problem. Here you go. ''gives the books to her. get up. * Rose: I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you. brushes her petals with her hand to make herself look more attractive''It's basically the flower equivalent of flipping your hair. * : Oh, I know you! You're that transfer student from Europe, right? I'm Pen. It's nice to meet you too! ''shake hands.''Pen would've most likely initiated it. * '''Rose': Yeah, I know your name. Everyone does. You're popular, like me! * : I'm... glad you acknowledge that? Well, I have to go now. Bye! * Rose: Wait! I-I heard you're good at..uh... looks behind her. Tulip is pretending to kick a ball and Tiger Lily is pretending to run. * Rose: ...cheating? and Tiger Lily facepalm. * : Uh...thanks? What about cheating? * Rose: I need you to...uh...um... looks behind her again. Tulip and Tiger Lily are pretending to write. * : Is there something behind you? * Rose: No, no it's nothing! I tend to do that when I'm... A-a-anyways, I need you to... * : Listen, I apologize, but I really need to go. * Rose: rapidly Please ''teach me your cheating techniques! * : Oh! You could've just said that a ''long ''time ago. * '''Rose': Heh... * : ...But I need to do my Swahili homework. Y'see, I have this harsh teacher that's going to check if I did all of it tomorrow. So, there's really no time to waste. * Rose: I'm having trouble with my Swahili too! In fact, I have a...err...test...tomorrow! I could come home with you! * : What? Are you listening to yourself? I can't let any ''of my relatives see that I brought a girl home. Who knows how they'll react? Also, that's kinda weird. I'm surprised that you were able to muster the courage to ask me of this. * '''Rose': sigh ''Look, I have to do this. To tell you the truth, I- * : Wow, you're ''that devoted to your grades? You're very persistent too. * Rose: Is that an admirable trait? * : Yeah, sure. I'll just give you my number. That way, we can talk to each other and I'll help you. * Rose: Fine-''-I mean, of course! Silly me, why didn't I think of that. * : Here. ''hands her a paper slip with his number on it * Rose: Thanks... * : Call me whenever you feel like it. Goodbye! jogging away * Rose: Good luck with your homework! * : Good luck with your test! Pen. Enter Tulip and Tiger Lily. * Tiger Lily: sarcastic Smooth. * Tulip: Yeah, Rose, what the heck!? You almost blew it! * Rose: At least I got his number! * Tiger Lily: Well, it could've been much more than that! Also, "I heard you're good at cheating"? He's a terrible cheater! Nice flirting, bimbo! * Rose: Now you're just being mean! * Tulip: And worst of all, why would you even consider ''telling him the truth!? * '''Rose': ''I PANICKED, OKAY!? ''And I've never done something so...so dishonest before... Then they all do a group hug. * Tulip: Oh Rose, we're so sorry that we put you through so much pressure. * Tiger Lily: It's just that we wanted to help you to be popular and ''get the man of your dreams. * '''Rose': No... I understand. This is the only way to become popular and not make myself look desperate in front of my future boyfriend! * Tulip: Which one? * Rose: ...Both, I guess. the TV * Caroline:Too lazy to color code. But I'm not too lazy to make this reference! I'm sorry Jose, but..I don't love you! * Alessandro: gasp ''Wh-why are you-a saying these-a ridiculous things, Caroline? You must be-a joking! * '''Caroline': No, the one who I truly love...is...is... * Alessandro: N-no...it can't-a be-a! * Caroline: Caesar!It's an actual Greek name. Bit of a spoiler, or an easter egg: life. Match and Eraser gasp. * : Omg, like, seriously? But Caesar's too, like, moody! * : Yeah, that's utter bull ! * : Whatever, at least he's better than Alessandro. Pen * : Hey guys, what'd I miss? * : Caroline's in love with Caesar! * : I knew it! smugly ''Eraser, you already know what to do. Please and thank you. ''angrily gives him 1000 shillings. While Match and Eraser continue to watch, Pen checks his phone. * : She hasn't called yet... * : What was that? * : Nothing! phone rings * : You guys keep watching. Pen * : Okay, so, the thing you mostly need to be aware of when you're cheating is your surroundings. Someone might catch you. But just don't look too ''suspicious when you're checking. ... Both your surroundings ''and ''your answers. ... ... Uuuh, I would recommend invisible ink. Or, actually, you could write your notes on a scarf or something, then wear said scarf to school- ... ... ...Oh, scarves don't suit you? That can't be your only reason! ''smile ''Oh, you were joking. ... ... Scarves actually make you look bad? Don't say that! ... ... Would ''I ''look good in a scarf? Well, duh! ... Prove it? Fine! I'll send a picture!I was just too lazy to put Rose's dialogue in! One sec... ''hours later. Pen is still on the phone. * : yawn ''I'm...finally...done my...homework... ''the phone ... ... I... don't think amoebas have feelings, no... Eraser. * : Yo, dude! Match and I just finished binge-watching a whole season of Young Multiracial Love! Did you know that Jose- * : Don't spoil it! the phone ''... ... Oh, I was just talking to my brother. * : Ooh, who you talking to? * : None of your business! ''the phone ''No, not you! * : Let me see! ''attempts to grab it, but Pen still holds on. They both pull on it. * : No! It's my phone, so you can't just do that! * : But you've probably been talking to this person for the past 5 hours! I wanna know who it is! Is it Pencil? * : I'm not telling you anything! * : Why? * : Because if I do, you'll steal my phone from me! * : Why do you think so? * : Eraser, you're gonna break it! Match. * : Omg, like, what is going on? There are people, who like, need to sleep! * : Match, help me get his phone! * : Like, why? * : He's talking to someone and he won't tell me! * : Interesting! joins Eraser and they both manage to take the phone easily. * : Aw, man! The call ended! * : I'm going to his recents. * : Too bad you won't recognize the number! * : Omg, I recognize this number. This is Rose! * : What? * : Darn it! Wait, Match, how did you know? * : We're, like, lab partners. She's a sensitive one. So, why were you talking to her ''of all people? * : Yeah, why you and not ''me? * : She needed help with her cheating techniques! So she came to me! I gave her my number because she needed to talk to me today. * : What the ? She could've just talked to me! No offense, but I'm a way better cheater than you. * : Eraser, trust me when I say this, but she isn't your, like, type. She's into, like, winter fashion, specifically, like, scarves and ugly christmas sweaters.It's heavily implied that she's lying because of her affection for Eraser. * : NO, she- * : Ew, ugly christmas sweaters? Now I'm turned off. * : Good to know, Eraser. Now can we just drop it and sleep? I've been doing homework with google translate while teaching a girl about cheating and talking about other stuff to her. * : That is hilarious. * : What? * : She totally, just like, took advantage of you. Or does she loooooove you? * : Ooh, Pen's got a girlfriend who's into ugly christmas sweaters and is using him! * : You know what, I'm too tired to get angry at you guys, so goodnight. pushes Match, who is giggling, out of the room. * : Eraser, don't. Say. A thing. * : Teeheehee! * : Match, wot'r'e laughin' about? * : Are yoio still thinking about the joke I moide about Spongy yesterdoy? * : Like, not even close! So, girls, yesterday Pen was like, talking to Rose on the phone. * : Wot? You mean thet...pretty girl? * : Yeah! It's so funny because she was, like, obviously using him to gain, like, cheating efficiency or something. * : Cheatin' efficiency? * : Yeah, she like, has a test today or, so it was like, super important to her. * : Ah, thet makes sense. * : Also, I think she, like, talked to him for, like, 5 hours. eyes widen. * : Wow, even oi've never talked on the phoine for that loiong! * : Ye've got to kiddin' me. Thet's insane! * : I know, right? She must be like, that good at charming boys. * : Pen probably loikes her! * : Or, ''she jus' annoyed'ee to death? * : Omg, now that I, like think about it, he was like, so cranky and exhausted last night. * : So'ee doesn't like'er? * : Sure! * : Whatever you, like, say, Penc-penc. But why do you, like, cling to that thought? * : I ain't agains' anythin'! * : Okay... ''Pen. * : Hey, guys! Guess who actually did their homework? This guy! * * Rose: Hey, Pen! Wait up! * : Notes